Ra Ra Chazz Princeton
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: What if Chazz never left Duel Academy? What if he did become a Ra Yellow and gave up his position as an Obelisk Blue? With friends like that hyperactive Jaden and the strange student with a British accent Bastion, things might not be so bad as they seem. Complete for now? Mainly Chazz/Bastion and slight Jaden/Chazz if you squint. P.s: Hey guys, look at that badly drawn bush!


**I do NOT own GX or any of its characters! If I did, there would be gayness. So much gayness. Chazz makes a GX abridged series reference, see if you can find it! And read the end for notes and updates ^_^**

"All right, Chazz. Come on out. We found you." Jaden said as he spotted the shaking leaves in a nearby bush. The others were prepared to rush towards him, but Jaden held them back. "No," he whispered. "He's scared enough, let me handle this, okay?" His friends nodded. Jaden prepared to approach the bush only to find a sniffling Chazz. "Hey, buddy." Jaden reached out to gently pat Chazz's shoulder, who only rejected the touch with a flinch. However, Jaden was not offended because he noticed something was rather off with the other student. Instead, he sat down beside him. Chazz eyed him carefully but allowed this. He turned his head away, to hide his shame?

"Please don't go." Jaden said at an attempt to reason with the raven - haired boy. "We all care about you, honest. We heard the way the others were treating you, but I promise that you have a safe place here with us, okay? I'd run away too if I had shitty friends like that." Chazz wiped his face with a sleeve of his blue Obelisk uniform. One that he realized he could no longer wear. "I-it's not just them. I h-have to leave. Trust me."

Jaden was proud to see that he was making progress. This time, Chazz allowed Jaden to touch his shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen to you, alright? Not while I'm here. That's for damn sure. Are you afraid of something?" Chazz flinched once again, but he looked rather annoyed instead of afraid. "Hey, The Chazz ain't afraid of n-no one." Jaden chuckled. "Okay, okay. But if anyone does try to touch you, we'll take care of them." "I feel sick." Chazz admitted. Jaden wrapped his hands around Chazz's waist, the boy surprisingly leaned back into Jaden's touch. Nearby, Alexis' friends were squealing with glee.

"Want Sy and me to walk you to your new dorm?" Chazz shook his head violently. "No. I c-can't go there." "Why not?" Jaden pondered. "They're mean." Chazz sniffled again. Jaden tried with all his might to hold back his chuckle. He wasn't laughing at Chazz, but he was fascinated at how vulnerable the teen had become. "They won't be mean to you. I promise." He said as he lifted Chazz's chin with his fingers and gently tapping his nose. The other's eyes were puffy and red with stained tears on his cheeks. "Bastion offered to be your roommate. He'll be the first person you'll see there, and he'll help you with your things."

Chazz appeared to be slightly disgusted, but he knew it would be better than to move in with a random stranger. Reluctantly, he nodded his head. "Hey, Chazz doesn't run away from anything, right?" Jaden encouraged. "T-that's The Chazz to you, from now on." He retaliated. The brunette simply patted Chazz's shoulder and offered Chazz his hand to help lift him off the ground. "Okay, bud. I got you. Let's go back. But, I'm afraid I'm going to need your jacket first…hand it over."

Chazz's hands hesitated as they reached to unbutton the collar of his signature Obelisk blue jacket. Jaden could swear he saw Chazz close his eyes and shed a tear. The other later refused with much anger during a casual discussion at lunch. Just because Jaden liked to be an ass sometimes. The brunette took hold of the jacket, Chazz kept his head down in shame as they began the humiliating walk to the Ra yellow dorms. Jaden would brush against Chazz's arm every now and then on their walk to comfort him. Syrus opened the doors and ushered the group inside.

Of course, snickering from the Ra students was expected. Chazz felt too weak to react and only increased his reminder of how much he had lost, failed and dishonored himself and the Princeton family. Alexis charged towards the laughing student and pinned him hard against the wall. "You so much as look at him again and I'll make sure to it you spend the remaining of your years in this academy in the Slifer dorms. Do I make myself clear?" The once smug student now became fearful in the girl's grip. He quickly nodded and gasped as she let him fall to the floor. "Let's go." She ordered.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Syrus gulped as he hid behind Jaden. The three boys stared at Alexis in fear and huddled close to each other as they almost reached their final destination. "What's wrong with the Slifer dorm?" Jaden asked. "It's a toolshed." Chazz snapped. Judging by how vulnerable he appeared before, the rest of the gang seemed pleased that Chazz was soon returning to his former, arrogant self. Jaden opened the door to Bastion's room. "Bastion! We're home!" He shouted, probably successful in awaking the entire student body.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted. "Don't worry, I have already ordered for Chazz;s items to be packed and delivered before you all arrived. The suit cases are on his bed here and I have already…decided to help unpack." Bastion said with a flustered smile. Chazz blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, did you…s-see anything strange?" Bastion chuckled. "Besides your chastity belt, nothing at all." The rest broke out in laughter and the poor Princeton looked like he was going to faint. "Don't worry, don't worry. Just a joke." As the others broke off and explored the room, Bastion leaned in to Chazz's ear. "Don't worry. I left your bag of…questionable items untouched." Bastion said as he gave the other a wink before rejoining the rest of the group.

The night was rather long and lonely for the Princeton boy. Bastion snored softly off into dreamland, and Chazz was beginning to feel colder and lonelier by the second. He hopped down from the top bunk and shyly approached his new roommate. Gathering the courage, he gently tugged on Bastion's pajama shirt and gulped. He was greeted with a warm smile. "Hello, Chazz. Everything alright?" It was there when he finally saw Chazz's composure shatter into a million pieces. "N-no."

Bastion raised an eyebrow and offered the newcomer a warm smile. "Anything I can get for you?" He had a feeling he knew what Chazz wanted, but it would feel so good just to make him say it. He shouldn't be torturing the poor soul like this, but he promised to himself he just needed to bask in this one moment. "Can I sleep with you?" Chazz's eyes were so wide it was heartbreaking. Bastion felt so guilty for embarrassing him but quickly invited Chazz into his bed.

As Chazz got comfortable, Bastion wrapped his arms around his waist. He received a small protest from his new friend at first, but Chazz quickly surrendered and allowed the other to comfort him. "D-don't tell the others, okay?" Bastion patted his hair. "I would do no such thing. You're safe here." "Why do I have to be the little spoon?" Chazz complained. The mathematician chuckled. "Just taking care of you, is all. Would you feel comfortable if it was the other way around?" Chazz sighed. "No, I just like putting on a show, I've never had someone take care of me before."

Bastion's heart broke again, if it was possible for a heart to be broken multiple times. "You'll always be taken care of with us, with me, too…if you want, that is." Chazz nodded. "Okay…let's take it one day at a time?" Bastion rested his chin on Chazz's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **There you have it! Yes, I know that Chazz left duel academy in the original Gx series, but this is just my take on the episode. I have become very interested in this character and many of the others. This may stay as a one shot, but I'm not sure. Either way, I'll definitely write more for Gx. My favorite couples so far are Bastion/Chazz and Jaden/Syrus. Because… it's adorkable. I think I will rate this mature, just in case I make this fic or my other fics a little more sexual later on. I have just started watching GX again due to nostalgia, so as I get further into the series I will write more for the show!**


End file.
